Happiness and Other Mythological Beings
by RockerBabe414
Summary: "Just thinking you look like a cute little death kitten!" The war is over, but Nico and Jason have unfinished business. The search for happiness brings these two closer than thought possible. Jasico slash.


**Happiness and Other Mythological Beings**

**Summary:**"Just thinking you look like a cute little death kitten!" The war is over, but Nico and Jason have unfinished business. The search for happiness brings these two closer than thought possible. Jasico slash.

**Pairings: **Nico/Jason, previous one-sided Nico/Percy and Jason/Piper mentioned briefly

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue. You know the drill by now.

**Warnings:** Slight spoilers for HoH. Cussing and some M/M kissy times (slash). Don't like, don't read. Simples!

**Notes: **I just had to write a Nico/Jason fic. Ever since the blossoming bro-hood from HoH, I've been having feels for these two. And here is the result. The world needs more Jasico! Please let me know what you think!

**Note 2:** For those of you who are waiting for the next instalment of "Cheaper by the Seven" it is on the way. Promise. If you haven't read it, please do. It makes me crack up so hard every time I read it!

Anywho!

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jason couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the residents of Camp Half Blood look so happy.

Gaia was defeated, the Romans were now allies and the 7 demigods of the prophecy were all safe.

Well, as safe as a demigod could be. Definitely a cause for celebration. But Jason hadn't imagined anything quite like this. Streamers, greenery and glitter covered all available surfaces, and music blared throughout the camp.

That's what you get when you allow the Stoll brother's to plan the party, he thought to himself.

Fireworks burst above him, causing him to flinch. Looking up, he saw them grace the sky like blessings from Iris; multicoloured, bright and absolutely beautiful.

They looked like Piper's eyes.

That thought stung Jason like a puckering burn. It was over between them. And although the inevitable ending was mutual, it didn't mean it hadn't hurt. Kind of the opposite, really.

Cupid was right. Jason did doubt their relationship. It had been the catalyst for the end.

He sighed deeply. He didn't want to dwell on that now.

His feet carried him closer to the centre of the celebrations. The music grew louder and louder, until he could feel the bass beating against his chest.

His light blue button-down shirt flapped gently against his stomach in the breeze.

The crowds' eyes burned upon him as he approached. Designated leader after the departure of Percy and Annabeth to Camp Jupiter, they all expected a speech from him.

But a speech was not to come. Tonight was a night of celebration, and he was not about to destroy that.

He simply watched from the side as the campers gradually returned to dancing just over from the abandoned campfire.

Jason noted Piper took a few moments longer before returning to dance with that guy from Cabin 7 –Heath or Hamish or whatever. Jason noted that the guy seemed more interested in Piper's half-brother, Mitchell. But such is life.

Their eyes met briefly and the nod he gave her spoke volumes. It said that it was okay; that he wanted her to be happy.

He looked away and caught sight of Nico sitting by the fire, firelight dancing across his features.

So it wasn't abandoned after all, Jason supplemented.

Dressed as the embodiment of darkness in his usual black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, the effect was like flames licking at coals.

When Jason sat down on the log beside him, his shoulders tightened, but he made no move to leave. The blonde took that as a good sign.

"I thought I'd missed you tonight," he mused

"You nearly did. I was going to leave a few hours ago, but I thought I'd wait. See if you'd turn up."

They both stared into the fire pit, avoiding each other's gaze.

"I take it you didn't tell him?" the blonde began quietly

"He doesn't need to know. He's happy. And one day, I will be too."

Jason let out a surprised laugh, which earned him a glare.

"Well, isn't somebody just a little ray of sunshine!" he jested.

Nico rolled his eyes, but a hint of laughter could be found there.

"But seriously," Jason continued, "I'm… well, I'm proud of you,"  
An incredulous expression graced the son of Hades' face.

"What did you just say?"

Jason swallowed thickly. "I said I'm proud of you. I think that's the first optimistic thing I've ever heard you say." Jason grinned at the brunette.

"Way to get all 'warm and fuzzy' on me, Jas," he muttered

The blonde just laughed and wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders.

Nico froze.

Jason froze.

Styx, how could he have been so stupid? How could he have forgotten that Nico hated to be touched? He berated his heart for skipping a beat the moment they touched.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" he shrieked as he retracted his arm with lightning speed

"No, it's, it's okay… I don't, I don't mind," Nico stuttered as his ghostly pale cheeks coloured considerably. It was almost cute. Don't go there Grace, Jason told himself.

"Well then," he smirked, trying to remain nonchalant and ignorant of the warmth curling in his gut. He wrapped his arm around the brunette once more.

Warmth radiated between the two, but Nico still shivered.

"Cold?" Jason asked

"No. Warm," it came out almost as a sigh. "You're so warm," Nico snuggled closer to Jason like a sleepy child, and claimed him as his own personal heater.

Jason was seriously confused.

But yet again, it made a lot of sense. Nico had gone so long without human warmth-human touch-which perhaps he had forgotten how good it felt. And perhaps Jason was the right person to remind him. His stomach fluttered again at that thought.

His whole body seemed to sigh with relief as he glanced down at the body beside him.

He found it strange that Nico looked not even two years younger than him, but in reality he was old enough to be his grandfather. He smiled at that.

Nico peered up at him curiously through lidded eyes, silently asking "what?"

"Nothing." He paused. "Just thinking you look like a cute little death kitten!"

"You think I'm cute?" It wasn't indignant or angry, just curious.

Jason resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was_ not_ meant to say that out loud. Too late now.

"Well yeah, you're cute. Like the little brother I never had." Good save.

Jason thought he could see disappointment on the boy's face as he turned away. But that thought was pushed aside when Nico jokingly said "Knowing your father, you may just have one."

The blonde smiled. "So true,"

They stared into the flames once more, Nico still tucked up against Jason's side. It was strangely comfortable. He found he could get used to it.

The breeze picked up, causing the fire to flicker rapidly. Nico's chocolate brown curls were blown out of place, and before he could stop himself, Jason brushed the strands back down. The brunette's head leaned into the touch.

The looks the pair received from the campers made Jason feel… odd. Like a cell under a microscope. He could feel the tightness return to Nico's body, and knew he wasn't the only one.

He unwrapped the arm from around the brunette and instantly missed the heat.

Standing from his log seat, he held out a hand to Nico.

"Walk with me," he requested.

Nico just grasped his hand and followed.

**0-0-0-0-0**

"So what are your plans now? Since this is all over." The question hung in the air like monster dust.

"I'm not sure," he turned to face Jason once again; "I don't really need to hand around here any longer. I'll visit Hazel at Camp Jupiter every so often, I guess. Other than that, no plans. You?"

He ran his hands over his face, then through his blonde hair. "I want to leave. I just… I need a break from all this. I need to be alone."

Nico looked up at him with shining eyes.

"You don't want to be alone," he stated knowingly, "It's too… lonely."

"You don't say?! But that's it, that's what I need. I've done so much to make others happy, but I'm not. I'm not happy, and I want to be."

"Glorious ray of sunshine, Nico muttered

"Touché. But well, technically Apollo is my brother, and sunshine usually falls into his domain so…"

Nico pulled a face. "Can we please not attempt to piece together the Greek Gods' family tree? Way too disturbing."

Jason shuddered at the thought.

"But with all seriousness, Jason, you wouldn't want to be alone. Not truly alone. I've been there, and it's not a good place. I don't want you there. You don't deserve to be there."

The blonde reached out and grabbed the son of Hades' shoulders.

"What are you trying to say?" His head was spinning like a whirlwind.

"I just thought maybe, if you wanted to be alone, we could be alone… together?"

"I… I lied before. When I said you were like a brother to me. I…" he paused, and then without another thought, pressed his lips to Nico's.

It was masculine and needy and so, so sweet.

The taste was so unique, the feeling incomparable to anything Jason had ever felt before. Hands carded through hair and stroked up and down arms, chests and backs. Nico soon felt himself pressed between the cool bark of a pine tree and the warm, solid body of that impulsive son of Jupiter. He had to say he found it quite enjoyable. Angling their heads, they deepened the kiss until both were left breathless and gasping.

"That was…" the blonde began, but was at a loss to find a suitable adjective to aptly describe what had just happened. What he had just felt.

"Yeah," Nico breathed shakily.

Jason's knees nearly buckled at the sight of Nico. Hair tousled to the extreme. Leaves and other assorted nature items residing there. His cheeks were flushed and lips slightly swollen. To him, he looked beautiful.

He must have said as mush aloud, as Nico's blush darkened and he looked away shyly. He reached forward and grasped the brunette's chin between his thumb and forefinger, making him look into his stormy blue eyes.

"Don't. You're beautiful," he whispered, before closing the gap between them once more.

This time, the underlying passion threatened to erupt. Aphrodite must be smiling up there in Olympus, Jason thought.

He broke this kiss shortly after, only to trail alternate nips and licks at the pale jawbone before him. The little noises the son of Hades made were delectable.

Jason scooped him up, locking the brunette's legs around his waist. Cold metal against searing flesh, Nico's skull belt buckle dug into the blonde's washboard abs. He hoped it left a mark.

The feeling in his lower stomach, that delicious churning, reminded the son of Jupiter to stop. This was getting to out of hand. Nico made an incoherent sound of disappointment as Jason pulled away.

"Had to stop now, or else I wouldn't have been able to stop at all," he spluttered.

The brunette's eyes, darkened with lust, widened. "Maybe," he whispered, "I don't want you to stop."

It was Jason's turn to be surprised. His jaw fell open as he tried piece together what the son of the Underworld had just said. What he had implied and what he felt towards him.

He would, he wanted, he felt, he needed… It was all too much. Thoughts swirled through his foggy mind. Nico looked up at him with lidded eyes and shifted his body. His legs were still wrapped around the blonde's waist. He bit his lip at the friction. Hades, if that didn't turn him on…

Making up his mind, he made to speak. He felt two fingers gently lift his jaw to shut his mouth.

"Don't," Nico told him. "Don't talk. Just kiss me, you idiot Roman. Make me believe in happiness."

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Cute little death kitten!" that line kills me every time I read it. *sighs*

So, let me know what you think. Would love to hear from you. Criticism more than welcome.

**Love Peace and Rock always,**

**RockerBabe414**


End file.
